Complete Infomation of the Eevee Evolutions
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: Their info and everything


The complete information of the Eevee Evolutions

Eevee Normal Type Pokemon

The Evolution Pokemon

Eevee's Evolution Info: Evolves into different types of Pokemon with stones

Eevee's Pokemon Info: A Pokemon with unstable genes, its adopts to extreme environments by transforming its appearance and powers. Eevee is a highly unusual Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokemon to evolve. These Pokemon are friendly creatures. They love to be constantly in motion and are attracted to anything to anything soft or shiny. They make great pets and are caring but when enraged can be quite the opponent. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. A rare Pokemon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element Stones. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes. It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones. It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment. Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. Its ability to evolve into many forms allows it to adapt smoothly and perfectly to any environment. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. An Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to its environment. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli. A rare Pokémon that adapts to harsh environments by taking on different evolutionary forms. Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it quickly changes its form due to a variety of causes.

Flareon Fire Type Pokemon

The Flame Pokemon

Flareon's Evolution Info: Fire Stone next to Eevee

Flareon' Pokemon Info: Fire Evolution form of Eevee. Flareon has a fire chamber with it's body. After taking a deep breath, it can blast out flames of 1700o F. Its internal temperature can rise to 900o F during battle. Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose-it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokemon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1600 degrees. Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees. It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, then blows out fire that is over 3,000F degrees. It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees. It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees. Once it has stored up enough heat, this Pokémon's body temperature can reach up to 1700 degrees. Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose - it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. Flareon's fluffy fur releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. Its body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees F. It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit. When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1,600 degrees Fahrenheit. It has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle. Inhaled air is heated in the flame sac in its body to an intense fire over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit.

Jolteon Lighting/Electric Type Pokemon

The Lighting Pokemon

Jolteon's Evolution Info: Thunder Stone next to Eevee

Jolteon's Pokemon Info: Lighting/Electric Evolution form of Eevee. Jolteon can absorb the negative ions in the air and then blast bolts of electricity of up to 10,000volts. Its fur stands on end when it is angry or startled. Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the pokemon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches. It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts. Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the POKéMON to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles. If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches. It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts. A sensitive Pokémon that easily becomes sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power. It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. The negatively charged ions generated in its fur create a constant sparking noise. Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. Its cells generate weak power that is amplified by its fur's static electricity to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles. If it is angered or startled, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts. It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles. If agitated, it uses electricity to straighten out its fur and launch it in small bunches. It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity.

Vaporeon Water Type Pokemon

The Bubble Jet Pokemon

Vaporeon's Evolution Info: Water Stone next to Eevee

Vaporeon's Pokemon Info: Water Evolution form of Eevee. The Evolved form of an Eevee. Vaporeon lives underwater. Vaporeon can become invisible after entering water. It has a scaly tail like a fish's. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokemon has the ability to freely control water. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water. Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This POKéMON has the ability to freely control water. It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. When VAPOREON's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It will melt away and become invisible in water. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. When the stars twinkle at night, it floats up from the sea floor, and its body's center core flickers. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water. Its body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water. Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's. It has evolved to be suitable for an aquatic life. It can invisibly melt away into water. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water.

Espeon Psychic Type Pokemon

The Sun Pokemon

Espeon's Evolution Info: Sunshine/Lightness/Sun with love as Eevee

Espeon's Pokemon Info: Psyhic Evolution form of Eevee. Espeon's body is covered in very fur. As air currents pass through it's fur, it's able to sense things like changes in the weather or an opponent's next move. Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthly. It is said that this Pokemon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm. Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power. Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said to have developed precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power. Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. The tip of its forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move. Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm. An Espeon is extremely loyal to any trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said to have developed precognitive powers to protect its trainer from harm. Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The orb on its forehead glows when it uses psycho-power. Its fur is so sensitive, it can sense minute shifts in the air and predict the weather.

Umbreon Dark type Pokemon

The Moonlight Pokemon

Umbreon's Evolution Info: Moonlight/Darkness/Moon with love as Eevee

Umbreon's Pokemon Info: Dark Evolution form of Eevee. An Umbreon is an Eevee transformed by the light of the moon. The ring patterns on it's body glow when night falls. It secrets a poisonous sweat when it need to defend itself. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. The light of the moon changed EEVEE's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. When agitated this pokemon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. The light of the moon changed EEVEE's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow yellow. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. The light of the moon changed Eevee's genetic structure. It lurks in darkness for prey. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power. When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby.

Glaceon Ice Type Pokemon

The Fresh Snow Pokemon

Glaceon's Evolution Info: Level up on route 217 as Eevee

Glaceon's Pokemon Info: Ice Evolution form of Eevee. As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stood like needles. Glaceon tend to be hostile as their heart matches the ice in their veins. They room about ice caves or anywhere that snow can be found. The actually love to be around an open flame. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles. As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere. As a protective technique, it can completely freeze its fur to make its hairs stand like needles. By controlling its body heat, it can freeze the atmosphere around it to make a diamond-dust flurry. It causes small ice crystals to form by lowering the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere.

Leafeon Leaf/Grass Type Pokemon

The Verdant Pokemon

Leafeon's Evolution Info: Level up in Eterna Forest as Eevee

Leafeon's Pokemon Info: Leaf/Grass Evolution form of Eevee. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air. Leafeon can be found deep inside the forests or roaming about open fields. They are kind creature and quite loveable. The exotic flower blooming upon its head is used in medicines. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clear air. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clear air. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis. When you see LEAFEON asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air. Just like a plant, it uses photosynthesis. As a result, it is always enveloped in clean air. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it can perform photosynthesis. When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air.

The Made up Pokemon

Eeveon Normal Type Pokemon

The Stable Pokemon

Eeveon's Evolution Info: Exposure to leaf, fire, thunder and water stones as Eevee

Eeveon's Pokemon Info: Normal Evolution form of Eevee. Eeveon only evolves when, as an Eevee, its genetic code is stabilized by simultaneous exposure to radiation from the leaf, fire, thunder and water stones

Kazeon Flying Type Pokemon

The Breeze Pokemon

Kazeon's Evolution Info: Evolves at altitudes 15, 000 feet above sea level as Eevee

Kazeon's Pokemon Info: Flying Evolution form of Eevee. Kazeon is very agile and can use the wings on its head to greatly increase it's speed. They live high in mountains where they amuse themselves by jumping of ledges, fire falling and catching themselves at the last minute

Terreon Ground Type Pokemon

The Muddy Pokemon

Terreon's Evolution Info: Must be holding a Soft Sand while visiting an undersea cavern as Eevee

Terreon's Pokemon Info: Ground Evolution form of Eevee. Terreon are very sturdy and can withstand the force of getting hit by a car, not budging an inch. They're often found wallowing in swampy areas.

Litheon Rock Type Pokemon

The Solid Rock Pokemon

Litheon's Evolution Info: Must be holding a King's Rock while visiting an undersea cavern as Eevee

Litheon's Pokemon Info: Rock Evolution form of Eevee. Because of their strength, affinity to sand, and their ability to endure excessive heat and violent sandstorms. Litheon are ideal for those traveling through the desert.

Cicadeon Bug Type Pokemon

The Furry Bug Pokemon

Cicadeon's Evolution Info: Exposure to the Leaf Stone at night as Eevee

Cicadeon's Pokemon Info: Bug Evolution form of Eevee. Cicadeon make loud, high-pitched humming noises that can be heard from three miles away. They often hide away in thick jungles.

Asbesteon Poison Type Pokemon

The White Gold Pokemon

Asbesteon's Evolution Info: Leveling up to level 32+ while holding an antidote as Eevee

Asbesteon's Pokemon Info: Poison Evolution form of Eevee. The quills on it's name and tail are hollow and contain millions of regenerable nematocysys that Asbesteon can fire at will. The quills, however, aren't sharp and feel similar to straw or hay.

Mercureon Steel/Metal Type Pokemon

The Quicksilver Pokemon

Mercureon's Evolution Info: Holds a Metal Coat at temperature over 105 degrees Fahrenheit as Eevee

Mercureon's Pokemon Info:Steel/Metal Evolution for of Eevee. Mercureon, like Vaporeon, has the ability to change it's molecular structure and becomes liquid, Because of this, it can seep through even the smallest holds making it quite the escape artist.

Kocheon Fighting Type Pokemon

The Fighting Dog Pokemon

Kocheon's Evolution Info: Holding a Macho Brace when hit by a foes Bite or Crunch attack as Eevee

Kocheon's Pokemon Info: Fighting Evolution form of Eevee. Though Kocheon are kind and loyal, they are ruthless and aggressive in battle. It takes a strong trainer to handle such a hostile pokemon. Their long, powerful legs make them great at running and kicking.

Obliveon Ghost Type Pokemon

The Brokenhearted Pokemon

Obliveon's Evolution Info: When an Eevee severely distrust their owner or dies heartbroken, depressed or tormented as Eevee.

Obliveon's Pokemon Info: Ghost Evolution form of Eevee. Obliveon lets out mournful cries that are mistaken for the crying of a children. They brood in cemetery trees, waiting for a kind soul to make them forget their grievous past lives.

Beryleon Dragon type Pokemon

The Pure Heart Pokemon

Beryleon's Evolution Info: When an Eevee dies saving the life of a stranger as a Eevee

Beryleon's Pokemon Info: Dragon Evolution form of Eevee. Beryleon is said to be the manifestation of the heart of an especially pure Eevee. Because of their rarity and elusive nature, many thought them only to be myths. They bear little resemblance to the Eevee they evolve form


End file.
